


【乙女向】和他们做的场合/冬组

by justice_1213



Series: 【乙女向】和他们做的场合 [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justice_1213/pseuds/justice_1213
Summary: 啊，写了。那么一如既往，是短打，是自己理解的冬组成员，不喜欢请不要杠，点右上红箭头离开便是。会ooc。想到什么就写什么了，没有什么文笔可言。原则上是自爽文所以别计较这么多了。
Relationships: Allx你
Series: 【乙女向】和他们做的场合 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905148
Kudos: 29





	【乙女向】和他们做的场合/冬组

月岡紬

他喜欢看着你。看着你因为他而哭喊，看着你因为他而发抖，他总是看不腻的。本来应该是温柔的视线却烫得不行，你受不住，呜咽着摇头想用手遮住他的眼睛，而他则会把你的手拉下来留下细碎的亲吻。  
他会以你喜欢的方式先满足你，却在你揽着他喘息时毫不留情地继续攻势。  
「很喜欢吗？那接下来可以帮帮我吗？......监督？」

高遠丞

你早该想到选一个脑子里都是肌肉的男人当男朋友会让你承受过重的情欲，当然持久力是真的没话说。你在他进来的时候已经忍不住抽泣，他不太懂怎么取悦你，却可以用最简单的方式让你头皮发麻忍不住求饶，虽然他就没有理会过。他也确实有资本不玩其他花样就是了。  
会有点笨拙地吻去你的泪水，然后按着你的腰狠狠地顶进去。

御影密

你抱起来暖呼呼的他很喜欢，在他说着「你哪里咬起来都像棉花糖一样软」时候也只可以红着脸推搡他，而他则会轻笑着指出你害羞了这个事实，让你更加难为情。  
在这种时候才这么精神的吗混蛋...... 你在心里这样想，却在他发现你走神时被更猛烈地动作酥得脑海一片白，抗议着发出呜呜的声音也只会被他吻住让你别啰嗦。

有栖川誉

「做的时候你会因为太舒服而诗兴大发吗？」「唔姆......确实没想过这种问题呢，试试看吧？」本来只是想胡闹的你似乎给自己挖了个坑。  
你揪着他脑后的头发，被快意激得几近哭出来，他却一直在说个不停。他会赞美你，鼓励你呻吟出声，他喜欢你的每一个回应，并着迷于此。

雪白東

他的长发散落在你的身上，和你的发缠在一起，看上去色情得要命。总是轻而易举就能把你蛊惑上床，将你带到巅峰，技术好得令人咂舌，当然你是说不出口的——你连哭都哭得不利索了。  
他似乎很擅于忍耐，比起一开始就横冲直撞更喜欢慢悠悠地磨过你的敏感点让你忍不住哭求，在那个时候再让你加倍奉还。


End file.
